Princess
by ninjaturtle
Summary: No plot, just a piece of fluff..... although it does have some Harm and Mac shippiness in it!


****

Princess

Rating: G

Spoilers: None

Summary: No plot, just a piece of fluff..... although it does include some Harm and Mac shippiness *grins*

Disclaimer: Er, I don't think I own it. Hang on, let me check.... Nope, not mine.

Sarah Mackenzie trudged up the stairs to her apartment, her feet dragging along the ground, feeling rather hurt. Today was her birthday and no one had remembered. True, she didn't exactly _like_ birthdays - who would if it reminded them of the day their mother abandoned them - but she had at least expected a 'Happy Birthday' from her friends. Especially Harm. He hadn't even gotten her a card, or even said something nice to her. In fact, he had barely said a word to her all day. He had to be the lousiest boyfriend in history. If he didn't remember before the night was over, he was in a lot of trouble tomorrow.

Life sucks she decided.

Reaching her apartment, she pulled her key out of her bag and opened her door and was greeted with a dark and empty apartment. She sighed. Tonight was going to be one long lonely night. She switched on the light and practically jumped out of her skin when she heard a loud shout of 'Surprise! Happy Birthday!' and people suddenly jumped out from behind her furniture. Mac blinked and just stood there, gaping like a goldfish. 

"Oh my..... I don't know what to say. I thought you guys had all forgotten, I..."

She was at loss for words. 

"You didn't really think that everyone would forget the birthday of their favourite lawyer.... after me, of course." said Harm from behind her.

She spun around to see her best friend standing behind her, grinning. She slapped his arm playfully and he responded by kissing her lips then pulling her into he arms and giving her a hug.

"This is all your fault, isn't it?" she said, gesturing to everything behind her.

"Of course. And I take full responsibility for all the fun you're going to have tonight."

Mac laughed and gave Harm another hug. "Thanks, sailor. Now is there any food around here?"

Everyone laughed at this particular comment and the party began. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Harm, buddy, did you get it?" Sturgis pulled Harm aside later that night to talk to him.

"Yeah. I just hope she'll like it." He said, looking worried.

"Hey, relax man. She's not going to care what it looks like, alright? Seriously Harm, she loves you way too much."

"I know. I just want everything to be perfect, that's all."

"I know that. So what's it like?"

"Sorry can't tell you. You'll have to wait and find out."

"Oh, come on Harm. Harriet already knows. Why can't I know."

"Sturgis, Harriet knows because she helped me pick it out."

"Fine then." Sturgis huffed "I'll just go ask Harriet."

Harm shrugged. "You do that. I've _ordered _her not to tell you." Harm grinned. "I thought it best to be prepared."

Sturgis made a face at Harm and walked off.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Later than night when everyone was quieter, Harm announced that it was time for presents.

"Presents?" 

"Of course, Mac. It is your birthday after all."

Mac looked at them all appreciatively. "No one's really ever bought me presents before. Or thrown me a surprise party. You guys are so wonderful."

"Yeah, say that again _after _you see what we got you..." someone muttered. The group laughed and Harriet went out of the room to get the present. 

She came back a moment later with a medium sized cardboard box decorated with brightly coloured wrapping paper, which she presented to Mac.

"The group present is on the top, ma'am. The other ones beneath it are individual ones from various people at the office."

Mac grinned and tore open the paper, feeling like a kid on Christmas morning.

Inside the box was another box, also wrapped in bright paper. Underneath that box were several other presents, all wrapped in green paper. Mac unwrapped the box and carefully opened it. Inside was a glass paperweight, in the shape of a large dinosaur. It was made from colourless glass with green, red, yellow and brown highlights to shot through it. Mac smiled as she admired it.

"Oh my gosh....Wow. Thanks so much, guys. Its beautiful. I love it."

"Go on and open the other presents, Colonel." Harriet urged her.

Mac carefully put the dinosaur on the table beside her and reached for one of the other presents.

"Oh, by the way, you have to guess who each one is from." Harriet added, as an afterthought. 

Picking up the first green-wrapped present, Mac opened it and when she looked inside she burst out laughing, holding it up for everyone to see. It was a blue wall mounted clock. Not just any clock, however. The numbers were all mixed up, there were four five hands, all different lengths, and the entire thing was blue. The clock face, the numbers, the hands, everything. 

"Alright, who's this one from?" she asked, looking around at everyone.

"Sturgis, was it you?" Sturgis shook his head.

"Gunny, it was you, wasn't it?" 

"Ah, maybe...."

"HA!" she shouted triumphantly. "You're lucky you know. If you weren't a marine then you'd be in trouble. As it stands, however, I'll let you off because you're not one of these silly sailors."

"Hey, I resent that comment." Tiner joked.

"Tough. Its my party, I can say what I like. So Gunny, why _is_ the clock all wrong."

"Well, I figured that seeing as you don't need a _correct _clock to tell the time - you only have one so that people won't bug you on how you know what the time is - I might as well get you one that looked cool."

Mac continued to open her presents. From Sturgis she got a bag of coffee labelled 'Warning, Marine strength coffee. Handle with extreme caution. Toxic, do not drink.'

From the others in the office she got a pair or earrings, a stuffed dinosaur, a huge box of chocolates and feather duster with a note attached reading 'for your office and desk, aka Mt. Everest'. 

She suddenly realised that she hadn't actually received anything from Harm and was about to say something to him when he pulled a small, beautifully wrapped package from behind him. Everyone looked on silently as she opened his present. They all had an idea of what he had got for her and they were all waiting in anticipation to see if they were correct. 

Mac's eyes went wide when she saw what he had bought her.

It was a beautifully carved box, made from dark mahogany wood and polished to give it an exquisite finish. The edges were rimmed with carefully carved roses, intertwined with each other, and in the centre was decorated with delicate hand-carved script, which Mac read aloud.

Sarah

A name derived from the Hebrew word meaning 'Princess'

She is delighted with a job well done, for she gives her all 100% of the time. Exalted for her beauty and charm, she has a cheerful, jovial disposition with an ever present smile that radiates from within. Rejoicing and jubilant, it is the little things that make her happy. Life is fun when she is around.

Mac opened the lid of the box and looked inside. There was a small black velvet jewellery box, with a pale blue ribbon tied around it, and another inscription on the inside of the lid.

To my Dearest Sarah

Every word you see written on the lid of this box is true. You are my princess and I love you more than you could know. You mean the world to me. 

Happy birthday, Princess 

Love forever,

Harm

With hands trembling at the thought of what she hoped might be contained inside, Mac picked up the small jewellery box and slowly pulled off the blue ribbon. Even more slowly, she opened the box and gasped, and hand flying to her mouth. As she did so, Harm got down in one knee in front of her and to speak.

"Sarah, from the day I met you I've felt a connection to you. I'll admit that at first I thought that it was because of your resemblance to Diane, but pretty soon I realised that you were nothing like her. You're a strong, independent, beautiful, passionate woman who could kick my six any day you liked, and I love you for it."

The rest of the JAG staff who were watching on sniggered at his last comment. 

"I don't know when I fell in love with you, Sarah, but I know that it was a long time ago. I can't imagine spending my life with anyone else but you. Sarah Mackenzie, will you marry me?"

Mac stared at Harm. She had just heard the most beautiful words come out of his mouth. She then answered him with what he thought was the most beautiful thing ever.

"Yes."

Harm took the box from her hand and slid the ring onto her finger then kissed her. The place erupted in cheers and Harm sat down next to Mac and held her close as she admired her new ring. It was a plain Rose Gold band, quite narrow, with a large diamond, semi-set in, gracing the centre with two smaller diamonds set in either side of it. It was simple yet elegant, which was one of the reasons Harm had chosen it - it reminded him of her. 

"You know, I actually tried to get into the presidents rose garden, but not even Webb could pull that many strings. But the ring is _Rose _Gold, you know." he murmured into her ear. Mac giggled and leaned over and kissed him. 

"I love you." she whispered, her lips lingering against his. "This is the best birthday I've ever had, you know"

Harm grinned against her lips. "Happy Birthday, Marine."

A/N: REVIEW PLEASE!!!! Am I a good fluff writer? If you review then Mac will send you some birthday cake! 


End file.
